


Harsh

by beck_and_t (orphan_account)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Biting, Come Eating, Ficlet, Foreskin Play, M/M, OTP Feels, Personal Favorite, Rare Pairings, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beck_and_t
Summary: Kenpachi tests his partner's ability to be quiet.
Relationships: Yamada Hanatarou/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Harsh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Hanataro wiggles beneath Kenpachi’s hand, whimpering as he grinds against the man’s thigh. Everything on him is muscle and scar tissue, a delicious ache scraping his cock with every single movement. Above him, Kenpachi groans, running a hand over his thighs, appreciating the smooth skin he could never maintain. He crawls higher, pausing to squeeze his hip. It is the only warning he receives before Kenpachi reaches down.

“You’re sensitive here.” Hanataro bucks, helpless as he brings the skin over the head and strokes it back down, repeating the ministration until he’s gasping. “Does anyone else play with this?” 

A head shake isn’t enough communication. A head shake receives a cruel squeeze which has him howling. Then, he thinks better and sinks his teeth into Kenpachi’s thigh, drool slipping from the corners of his mouth as he suckles, desperate to keep down lest everyone in the division hear him. Something metallic spills into his mouth, and he sinks in deeper.

“I can be harsh,” he warns, giving him an unnecessarily rough jerk which has him howling through his teeth. “Now, we can answer or you can come on the ground again. Remember what happens when you come on the ground?” 

Yeah, he’s going to have to crawl around the room and lap up his come. Clean is subjective to Kenpachi but cleans elicits the same reaction every single time. Hanataro's hauled upward, dropped onto spread thighs and pushed forward while Kenpachi tugs on his cock, smacking his ass with every stroke. 

First, he comes. Then, he forces Hanataro to brace with his hands on the ground as he slicks his fingers with proper lubrication; a brand he specially chose for their games. 

“I’m waiting for an answer, Hana.” 

Hanataro has given him a beautiful marking on his thigh. “Be harsh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
